Addiction
by everfaraway
Summary: Follow up to From Abuse to Love. Joey & Seto are addicted to each other; Mokuba steps in to bring them back together. Yaoi! JxS


Addiction

**Author: This is for Sarah, who's asked me to write another JoeyxSeto yaoi. So here ya go. Rated T for language & sexual content (lemon)? I don't know all of the terms for the warnings, so help is welcome. I own nobody. Thanks to Mui for hooking me on this pair.**

Joey felt a small jolt of pain from his still healing ribs, but it wasn't bad enough to make him wince. During his stay with Kaiba he had actually put on a little weight, not much just four or five pounds at most. "I won't be getting meals like I did staying there anymore and it'll burn off." he muttered as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Mokuba was a great kid but Seto was another story. He could almost feel the brunette's breathe on his neck, could almost taste his lips, smell his shampoo and see the long hidden pain in his eyes. He sighed as a wave of warmth rolled over his body. He didn't want to admit it to himself but now that he had been bitten, he wanted to stay close to Seto Kaiba.

Mokuba watched Seto flip the same file open and scan over it yet again. Ever since Joey had left his brother had been acting strangely. He hadn't been sure what had been going on between them until he had snuck out of bed to find out. What he saw shocked him at first, but when he thought about it the whole thing made perfect sense. They always used to fight and yet no matter how much Seto would have denied it, Dog was a sort of affectionate nickname for Joey. Slipping out of the room, he pulled out his cell phone.

Joey felt his cell phone, a gift from Mokuba so he could keep in touch, vibrate in his pocket. Flipping it open he saw that it was the younger Kaiba brother calling. "Hey ya Mokuba." he said.

"Hi Joey. You can't be mad at me for what I'm about to say alright." he whispered.

"Okay." he muttered, leaning againest a wall.

"I know what was going on between you and my brother while you were here." Mokuba told him. Joey turned quite a few shades of pink before he could talk again.

"Hehehe. Cat's out of the bag." he mumbled.

"You have to come back. Seto's a mess; he's looked over the same file ten times today without actually reading it or doing anything else." he told him.

"Guess I left a good impression." he giggled, hoping that this meant he didn't have to go home after all.

"Can you come by today?" the dark haired boy asked.

"I can come back now." he said.

Mokuba met him at the front door, gratefully for his return. "He know I'm here?" Joey asked.

"Nope, he went to get something to drink. Which means we need to get you up to his office right away." he said, guiding him into an elevator. It was a fancy elevator, the type that he had only seen in fancy casinos in American movies. The thick doors were copper colored and had a reflective surface that he used to look himself over. His red shirt just covered his stomach and his tight jeans were torn at the knees. Naturally unruly, he hair fell slightly into his face. Mokuba looked at the rough looking, misunderstood teen next to him and muttered, "Opposites do attract." The blonde didn't pay attention to him as the doors slid open again. They quickly went down the long hall. "Is Seto back Roland?" he asked.

"No sir." the guard said.

"Good, go and wait for him. I'm going for a walk." he said. Joey walked in, glancing around as he did. He giggled as he slid into Seto's chair.

"I could get used to this." he said, turning around to put his back to the door.

Seto walked back into his office, obivilious to the slight smirk that Roland wore. Somewhere along the way to the kitchen he had gotten distracted and ended up in the room Joey had stayed in while he was there. "Damn that dog." he muttered, turning his chair around. In the chair sat or rather slumped the blonde in question. The brunette stumbled back againest his desk to stare at Joey. He looked perfectly seductive: slumped in the chair in a way that allowed his shirt to slid up his stomach a bit. The tight jeans he wore hugged his long, lean legs and showed off the line of his hips. His hair was messy and his eyes were open just a little to allow him to examine Seto. The other young man wore a pair of slacks and a simple black shirt with a grey trenchcoat over it.

_"He needs to wear something other than this shit. Or maybe not, I don't want anyone else hitting on him."_ Joey thought as he got up. "Did ya miss me?" he asked, setting his hand next to Seto's hip. The brunette swallowed, still mesmerized. He grabbed his wrists, pinning them over his head.

"Mutt. Not on my desk." Seto growled. Joey lifted his head slowly to stare him, a mixture of love and something akin to anger in his eyes.

"Fine." he muttered.

Many hours later after Joey had gone to shower, Seto lay awake in his bed. He slowly moved his wrist into his line of sight. Light blue bruises circled them where he had been held down. Carefully he rolled onto his back, wincing from the pain low in his body. He hadn't thought that the blonde could be so rough especially not when he saw him so beat up before. Then slowly the pieces fell into place: he was so rough because of all of his pent up anger that came from being beat by his father. Why he didn't fight back was beyond Seto; if he could do this to him in bed then he could hold his own againest that drunk bastard. "So the mutt's not so pathetic." he muttered. The shower turned off and a few minutes later Joey stepped out, wrapped in a towel.

"Sorry... I..." he whispered when he noticed the bruises on Seto's wrists. The brunette didn't speak, but instead gently kissed him. Tears slid down Joey's face as he buried his face in his lover's chest.

**Author: Don't flame me cuz I made Joey rough, because I've known people who have been abused in the past & they have accidently hurt people when emotion. Not sure about during sex. Anyways, R&R. Sarah: I hope this keeps you happy for a while.**

**Joey: I'm not that mean.**

**Seto: Maybe, but I might be. dragging Joey away**

**Author: Wait for me! running after them**

**Mokuba: ??**


End file.
